Urmp
Personality Urmp is a gnome. He is also a god. Being the god of all gnomes, he is incredibly powerful, but being a gnome, he is still short, unimposing, and unintelligent. Stats Tier: 7-B (Was strong enough to highhandedly defeat a large and well-equipped army of trolls and goblins.) Name: Urmp, The Gnome God Gender: Male Age: In his 800's at least, most likely well over 2000 Origin: The Adventure Classification: Gnome, God, Gnome God Powers and abilities: Gnome Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, low-level Reality Manipulation, Flight, Terrakeinesis, Metal Empowerment, Metal Manipulation, Short Stature (It can be hard to hit the little bugger), Enhanced Burrowing Gnome Physiology Attack Potency: City level (Tore apart massive swaths of land in one punch, also managed to easily destroy large magically-empowered armies), possibly''' Small Planet level''' (Earthquakes caused by his battle with Hyada shook most of the planet) Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic travel speed (Passed through the entire earth in a few minutes,) with at least Hypersonic combat speed (Is a lightning-timer, scales to most of the Adventure's demigods.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, was able to literally move mountains, but it is unknown if it was partially the work of his legions of underground gnomes. Striking Strength: Town level at least Durability: Mountain evel (As a god, is almost invincible) Stamina: Infinite (Because he is a god. Also, gnomes are endurant little buggers) Range: Planetary indirectly with earthquakes, Line of Sight with most abilities Standard Equipment: N/A, can form armor and weapons with metal manipulation if he really needs to, it is very difficult to deny him access to metal, as he can pull it straight out of the ground. Intelligence: Above Average Human Weaknesses: Weak to anti-god weaponry (Which is waaaay ''more common than you would expect in the Adventure,) anti-gnome weaponry, (Which is surprisingly less common than the former,) and is a gnome. Kinda flips if anybody tries to give him a pointy hat. Attacks and Techniques Basic Attacks *'Hammer': Forms a hammer out of iron and smacks the enemy with it. *'Power Hammer: 'Forms an ''enchanted ''hammer out of iron or gold and smacks the enemy with it. *'God Hammer: 'Forms a hammer out of godly energy and smacks the enemy with it. *'One-Hit-Wonder: 'Telekinetic-ally lifts a boulder out of the ground and hurls it at the enemy. *'Terra Stomp: 'Slams his foot into the ground and shakes the area, sometimes creating small canyons or lifting pillars/plates of stone out of the ground. *'Volcanic Surge: 'Raising his hand, Urmp forces magma from the earth and causes it to erupt underneath his enemy. *'Tectonic Crush: 'Urmp thrusts his hands apart and forces the ground beneath his foe to part, causing them to fall. After they have fallen into the partition, he closes it again, crushing the majority of foes he faces. *'Earthquake: 'Urmp stomps around a bit, causing massive earthquakes. Godly Attacks *'Thunderbolt: 'The standard-issue god attack, he calls down an extremely powerful bolt of lightning from the sky. *'Thunderbolt GNOME: 'A slightly less standard god attack, he calls up an extremely powerful bolt of lighting from the ground, just because he can. *'Being Short: 'Urmp gets a few inches shorter. This can greatly confuse enemies, as well as serving as an evasion technique. *'God Bomb: 'By blasting away with much of his godly power, Urmp can purge darkness and evil, as well as "purging" pretty much everything else in a mile radius. *'Finesse: 'A version of the God Bomb which is slightly more accurate, and only destroys about a hundred yards around him, yet hits with more intensity. *'Paradox: 'Another standard god power, Paradox allows Urmp to cast a magical net that will break like spiderwebs under the strength of average beings, but will hopelessly entangle more powerful enemies. *'Worldburn: 'Urmp unleashes much of his godly power, causing multiple volcanoes to rise from the ground around him, as well as igniting the ground for miles around. *'God Earthquake: 'And the World began to shake, and the skies fell upon themselves, for the wrath of the God of Gnomes knew no bounds. (Yeah, in case you can't tell, the Adventure is getting rekt all the freaking time) Magic Attacks *First off, I'm not going to bother listing the basic elemental spells that pretty much everyone in the Adventure with so much as a moderate handle on magic can use. I'm just gonna skip to the rarer stuff. *'Skyfall: 'Urmp calls down a meteor from the sky to smash into his foes. The meteor is just a meteor, about the size of a standard modern house. *'Mega Skyfall: 'An upgraded version of the original Skyfall, bringing down ten of the aforementioned meteors, and finishing strong with one five times the size. *'Burnmoon: 'The moon ignites. That's it. Throws werewolves for a real loop, and turns the sky red, but that's literally all it does. *'Gravity: 'Urmp can manipulate gravity to suit his whims. *'Mountain Elemental: 'Urmp can summon a massive living mountain, an elemental that causes earthquakes just by walking around. *'The Prophet of the Gnome of War: '''As the God of All Gnomes, Urmp has the ability to choose a prophet from one of his people, giving them the capacity to use about 30% of his power. Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals Category:Gnomes Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Weapon Users